The inventive concept is related to nonvolatile memory devices, memory systems including nonvolatile memory devices and methods of operating same.
Semiconductor memory devices are a vital microelectronic component commonly found in digital logic systems, such as computers, and microprocessor-based applications ranging from satellites to consumer electronics. Therefore, advances in the fabrication of semiconductor memory devices, including process enhancements and circuit-design-related developments that allow scaling to higher memory densities and faster operating speeds, help establish performance standards for other digital logic families.
Semiconductor memory devices generally include volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Nonvolatile memory is capable of retaining stored data in the absence of applied power. Within the broad class of nonvolatile memory, data storage modes include permanent and reprogrammable modes. Nonvolatile memory is commonly used within a variety of host devices to store program and microcode, as well as a user defined data.
So-called flash memory is one type of nonvolatile memory, and has become a staple system component within many different host devices and stand-alone data storage devices. Flash memory increasing incorporates multi-bit flash memory cells capable of storing multi-data in a single memory cell. Multi-bit flash memory cells dramatically increase the data storage density of constituent memory devices and systems.